Wardrobe, A Malfunction
by Ceres Vesta
Summary: The morning after did not go exactly as they planned. DM/HG One-shot.


_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter._

_._

_oooooooooo_

_._

Draco yawned as he lazily made his way to the Great Hall. The momentary tears in his eyes blurred his vision of some third year students staring at him, mouths agape. He did notice their group quiet down as he passed their way, and Draco displayed his pompous smirk as he strutted his way to where the rest of Hogwarts was having the first meal of the day.

He flipped his hair to the side, confident that one action could smooth the platinum hair girls squeal about in their dormitories at night. He made his way to a space beside his best friend, Blaise Zabini, grabbed and tossed an apple in the air before taking one big bite off the red fruit.

"Top of the mornin', Zabini," he said after swallowing. His lips formed something quite close to a smile.

Blaise, equally squee-worthy but in raven hair, was playing with his quill before he turned around and studied Draco from head to toe. "Looks like someone had a great night last night, eh, Malfoy?" he snickered.

"Last night was _grand_," Draco replied, wondering how he knew. "And I'd like for it to be grand every night thereafter. You'll never believe what happened, mate."

"Oh don't bother, " Blaise raised a hand, as the Slytherin table began looking at the young blond in disbelief. "I'm a fairly clever lad. It's quite easy, too, especially with evidence glaring at you."

Crabbe let out a guffaw.

Draco was suddenly, _finally_, awake. "What's going on?" he eyed his so-called friends cautiously.

"Plus," Blaise continued, "she's the only one you talk about these days, aside from yourself." He ran his fingers through his dark hair and smiled satisfactorily.

"Right then," Draco scanned the table of mongrels. "Is anyone going to tell me what the bloody hell is he talking about?"

Blaise cleared his throat as he fixed his green and silver tie. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. "I am Head Boy, Draco," Blaise said, amused. "I could take points off Slytherin because you're not wearing proper uniform."

Draco swore in French as he glanced down at his chest in horror. Replacing the ever constant hues of green and silver was a rumpled coil of red and gold, perfectly tucked in his expensive white collar shirt and green vest.

Images of last night came crashing in his mind. _Laughter. Skin. Skirt. Moans. Eyes. Clothes. **Clothes**. Merlin's BEARD!  
_  
Draco snapped his head towards the direction of the doors to the Great Hall as a familiar mound of bushy hair he's grown quite fond of appeared and made its way to the Gryffindor Table.

_._

_oooooooooo_

_._

"Morning everyone," Hermione greeted sleepily.

The table fell silent as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley took one look at their best friend, stood up and began marching towards the Slytherin table, robes billowing behind them in utmost rage. Harry had a pocket of confrontational threats ready while Ron was already aiming at the only pale haired boy across the hall.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Hermione asked aloud as her best friends walked like they were ready to kill.

"Oh don't worry about it." Seamus began to laugh hysterically. "By the way, Hermione, _nice tie_."

"What-" she looked down with the same horror-stricken face as green and silver seemed to grin back at her. "AURGH!" she managed to yell exasperatedly, before shamefully burying her face in her hands.

_._

_oooooooooo_

.

"No point hiding anything after today, Malfoy," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"I believe you have a point, Zabini." Draco said as he straightened his tie with what's left of his dignity and motioned towards the only exit of the hall. Harry and Ron were like twin tornadoes going straight to his path. "So, er, see you in the common room then!"

"Or the hospital wing," Blaise chuckled to himself.

_fin_

_._

_oooooooooo_

_._

_Author's Notes: *stretches happily and cracks every sleeping bone from a seven year nap* Good morning, everybody. :)_


End file.
